


En vacances

by leftaside



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (comme si tous ces gens en vacs ensemble n'était pas déjà ooc), CHB sous entendu mariés ??? i guess??, M/M, fillon est cramé, fillon se fait victimiser, j'essaie d'être comique, les hommes politiques en mode touristes, pdv de valls, pdv fillon au chapitre 3, pdv hamon au chapitre 5, pdv macron au chapitre 2, probablement ooc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/leftaside
Summary: Des hommes politiques en vacances. Quoi de mieux qu'une course en kayak ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm j'assume absolument pas ce que je viens d'écrire. Mais je m'ennuyais, et ça a donné ceci.  
> Tout ceci n'est évidemment que de la fiction, rien n'est vrai et tout ce blablabla.  
> Il y a sûrement des fautes, et c'est méga court puisque c'était surtout écrit rapidement pour déstresser.  
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

La chaleur méditerranéenne était presque étouffante, mais si familière. Le soleil frappait à coups redoublés sur la plage, réchauffant la mer bleue turquoise tant bien que mal. Même derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il l'aveuglait sans cesse.

Une seule pensée lui venait en tête :

 _Il se sentait presque chez lui_.

Parce que non, il n’était malheureusement pas à Barcelone. Ses compagnons de voyage voulaient absolument aller dans une région de France, ce qui les amena en Corse. Ce n’était certainement pas la même chose, mais ça changeait de l’atmosphère étouffante de Paris.

A ses côtés, ses collègues s’éventaient avec la première chose qui leur venaient en main. Benoît s’étalait de la crème solaire de partout et la passait aux autres qui attendaient leurs tour avec impatience. Manuel leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs bouffonneries.

Bon, il devait avouer que, pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas habitué à la chaleur méditerranéenne, les coups de soleil étaient plus probables.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on peut y aller. »

Arnaud se leva de sa serviette, aidant Benoît à se relever à son tour. Il eut des grognements çà et là comme réponses, des plaintes, quelques insultes, et généralement des articulations qui craquèrent douloureusement avec le mouvement.

Heureusement, Manuel était déjà debout.

« Choisissons les équipes, d’accord ? Deux par deux, aller !

\- Qui a décidé que tu étais le chef ? » marmona Fillon.

Bien qu’il râlait, il se mit tout de même avec Copé. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui pourrait passer presque pour amical, mais était en réalité méprisant. Manuel crut même pouvoir discerner une violence cachée dans ses yeux bleus. Il préféra détourner les yeux, regardant sans surprise que Benoît et Arnaud s’étaient mis ensembles. De son côté, Jean-Luc échangeait avec Philippe une conversation plutôt animée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Emmanuel, qui croisa son regard.

Manuel était seul. Emmanuel était seul.

« Je sens que ça va être une course intéressante, » déclara Copé.

Emmanuel était silencieux à ses côtés tandis qu’ils mettaient le kayak dans l’eau. Il pouvait entendre Fillon et Copé râler au loin, et pouvait voir par dessus l’épaule du blond Benoît qui se mettait à l’avant et Arnaud à l’arrière.

Manuel prit sa pagaie et ressera son gilet. Emmanuel fit de même et se dirigea vers l’avant.

« Eh attends, qui t’as dis que t’allais devant ? »

Emmanuel haussa un sourcil, interloqué, avant de se redresser.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être devant ?

\- Parce que c’est moi qui vait à l’avant.

\- Tu blagues ? Je saurais diriger beaucoup mieux que toi ! » s’indigna-t-il.

Manuel eut un tic à l’oeil droit.

« Tu vas derrière, un point c’est tout. »

Et avant que le blond puisse protester cette décision, Manuel s’assit. Il le regarda, un sourcil levé, attendant qu’Emmanuel s’assied. Ce dernier fit un bruit indistinct avec sa gorge, mais suivit son ordre muet. Il s’installa derrière, faisant balancer le kayak légèrement.

De l’autre côté, Benoît prit la parole :

« Alors, la course est simple : il faut passer au tour de cette île. (Il indiqua une petite île à peine à quelques mètres du port.) Et passer sous le pont, pour enfin revenir à la plage. La première équipe qui arrive gagne, évidemment.

\- On est tous prêts ? » demanda Arnaud, sans vraiment attendre une réponse. « Un… deux… trois… Partez ! »

Manuel mit sa pagaie dans l’eau - et elle entrechoqua directement avec celle d’Emmanuel. Ce dernier maugréa sous sa barbe.

« On commence par la gauche, » commanda Manuel.

Emmanuel ne pipa mot et suivit ses consignes à la lettre. Ils s’avançaient, accéléraient. Benoît et Arnaud étaient les premiers, dans une synchronisation parfait et enviable. Du côté de Jean-Luc et de Philippe les voix s’étaient élevées, et ils semblaient continuer leur conversation animée en même temps qu’ils pagayaient.

Manuel décida de se maintenir loin de leur kayak par peur qu’ils ne commencent une quelconque révolution contre cette course et essayent de pousser tout le monde dans l’eau.

Il décida la même chose pour ce qui en était de l’équipe Fillon-Copé. Ces derniers semblaient débattre, oubliant sûrement qu’ils étaient censés être en vacances. Manuel se demanda même pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Arrête ! » râla Emmanuel derrière lui.

Le plus âgé le regarda du coin de l’oeil. Il remarqua, non pas sans amusement, que le blond se faisait éclabousser en pleine figure par les pagaies.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n’y peux rien. »

Et c’était la vérité. Il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de contrôler l’eau. Que demandait le cadet ? Un miracle ? Il n’allait tout de même pas ralentir sa cadence pour le pur plaisir d’Emmanuel. Ce dernier laissa échapper un juron ; leurs pagaies s’entrechoquèrent à nouveau.

Manuel s’agaça.

« Tu te tiens tranquille, oui ? »

_Plouf !_

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du bruit. C’était l’équipe Fillon-Copé.

Fillon n’était plus sur le kayak.

Copé les regarda avec l’expression la plus innocente qu’il pouvait faire. Il fit un mouvement de la tête et haussa les épaules, levant les mains.

« Il est tombé tout seul. C’était plutôt incroyable, pour tout vous dire. On pagayait tranquillement, quand soudain je l’entends tomber. Peut-être c’était sa propre pagaie - ce n’était pas moi, après tout, comme je vous l’ai déjà dit... »

Il continua à parler, mais Manuel ne l’écoutait plus. Personne ne le croyait. Fillon remonta à la surface en l’insultant de tous les noms possibles.

Manuel profita de cette distraction pour prendre de l’avance sur les autres équipes. Fillon et Copé étaient éliminés. Il n’étaient que trois équipes maintenant.

Benoît et Arnaud étaient encore distraits, amusés par le comportement des autres. Mais Jean-Luc les a vu - avec un cri de guerre, il commença à pagayer avec fureur, Philippe essayant tant bien que mal de synchroniser leurs mouvements.

« On tourne ! Droite ! » ordonna Manuel, sentant son sang lui frapper contre sa tempe.

Il n’allait pas perdre.

_Alors pourquoi il sentait qu’ils ralentissaient ?_

Avec un coup d’oeil derrière lui, il comprit.

« Mais t’as pas d’appuie avec tes jambes raides ! Fléchis-les !

\- Mais non, c’est le contraire ! Regarde Arnaud ! »

En effet, Arnaud avait ses jambes aussi raides qu’une règle. Son équipe était la dernière.

« Ne le prends pas pour exemple ! On va perdre si tu continues avec tes gamineries. »

Il savait que cela avait vexé Emmanuel. Mais au moins il avait fléchi ses jambes. Ils reprenaient de l'élan.

Mais ce n’était pas assez pour battre l’équipe Mélenchon-Poutou, qui les avaient dépassé sans aucun problème. Ils finissaient de faire le tour de la petite île, il ne leur manquait que de passer sous le pont et aller tout droit vers la plage.

Les muscles de ses bras se plaignaient de l’effort, mais Manuel persévéra - son esprit de compétitivité était bien plus fort. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé d’Emmanuel, épuisé de plus en plus par l’effort.

« Tu vas nous faire chavirer ! » cria Philippe, juste avant que ce qu’il prédit n’arrive.

Devant leurs yeux, avec la force et la détermination furieuse de Jean-Luc, le kayak tourna, comme au ralenti. Manuel était trop loin pour pouvoir discerner leurs expressions, mais il n’oubliera jamais les cris des deux hommes quand ils tombèrent dans l’eau. Emmanuel s’esclaffa, ayant vu la scène par dessus l’épaule de Manuel.

Mélenchon-Poutou éliminé.

« Si ça continue comme ça, on va gagner par défaut, » commenta Emmanuel.

Manuel secoua la tête.

« Non. Benoît et Arnaud sont trop synchronisés, ils ne tomberont pas comme ces imbéciles. Redoublons d’efforts. »

Emmanuel souffla, mais obéit.

« La prochaine fois je serais à l’avant.

\- Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois, » répondit Manuel en roulant des yeux.

Ils continuèrent en silence, sauf pour les ordres de navigation. L’autre équipe était tout juste à côté. A moins de deux mètres l’un de l’autre, les pagaies des deux équipes s’entrechoquaient, et ils essayaient de mettre de la distance maladroitement.

_Manuel n’allait pas perdre._

Avec un mouvement trop précipité, qu’il ne sait dire si c’était exprès ou non, sa pagaie alla contre le kayak de ses adversaires. Benoît et Arnaud étaient déstabilisés par le changement soudain de direction que leur kayak prenait, et cela mit effectivement de la distance entre eux.

« Pourquoi t’as fais ça ? » demanda Emmanuel, ahuri.

« Je ne l’ai pas fais exprès, » se dit Manuel. « Concentrons-nous sur la victoire. »

Emmanuel ne se fit pas prier ; ils profitèrent de ce moment pour redoubler leurs efforts. Benoît et Arnaud tentaient tant bien que mal de remettre le kayak dans la bonne direction.

C’était gagné d’avance ; le moment où l’avant du kayak heurta le sable, Manuel sauta de sa place et prit son collègue dans ses bras. L’euphorie de la victoire était tant que cela ne le dérangeait même plus. Il sentait le souffle chaud d’Emmanuel contre son cou trempé de sueurs et d’eau salée. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Il lâcha Emmanuel une fois l’euphorie disparue, le tapant maladroitement sur l’épaule. Le sourire du cadet diminua, mais ne disparut pas, définitivement trop content de la victoire.

Sur la plage, Jean-Luc, Philippe, Fillon et Copé les attendaient. Jean-Luc râlait dans son coin, tandis que Philippe et Copé les félicitèrent avec une pointe d’amertume. Fillon foudroyait Copé du regard, qui, en expulsant Fillon du kayak, s’était condamné lui-même.

« C’est de la triche ! » s’indigna Arnaud dès que son kayak toucha le sable. « Je veux une revanche !

\- C’est bon, Arnaud, c’est pas grave, » souffla Benoît, épuisé par l’effort.

« Bien sûr que c’est grave ! Je refuse d’accepter cette victoire indigne ! »

Il leur tourna le dos. Benoît soupira, mais ses yeux étaient attendris.

« En tout cas, » commenta Copé, « je me suis bien amusé. Je vous remercie de m’avoir invité, c’est tellement rare. »

Sur ce, il tourna le talon et alla s’allonger sur sa serviette avant que quelqu’un puisse dire quoique ce soit. Manuel regarda ses autres collègues.

« Qui l’a invité ? »

Pour seule réponse, il n’eut que des haussement d’épaules. Personne n’avait invité Jean-François Copé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai quelques idées pour d'autres chapitres, du coup je verrai si j'arrive à les mettre en ordre pour continuer ce qui était supposé rester un simple one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les hommes politiques en randonnée... quoi demander de plus ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis époustouflée par le feedback que le premier chapitre a eu ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout, merci beaucoup ! <3  
> Comme vous pouvez voir, j'en ai pas fini avec eux en mode touristes ahah  
> Bonne lecture !

Le pire avec la chaleur méditerranéenne était définitivement la chaleur _incroyablement_ étouffante pendant la nuit. Surtout si on n’aime pas dormir sans les draps mais qu’il fait bien trop chaud pour les utiliser.

Emmanuel se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, froissant encore plus sa couverture, et laissa tomber sa jambe hors du lit. Le petit moment de fraîcheur qu’il ressentit était trop court mais satisfaisant.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son compagnon de chambre, Arnaud Montebourg. Il se retenu de soupirer.

C'était évident que personne n’était content de leur compagnon de chambre. D’ailleurs, Arnaud a été le premier à protester contre ces choix – il voulait à tout prix partager sa chambre avec Benoît. Mais dans la vie il fallait faire des sacrifices ; s'ils finissaient avec les même groupes comme à la plage, Copé et Fillon finiraient par s’entretuer pendant leur sommeil.

Du coup, Emmanuel a dû se taper les plaintes d’Arnaud toute la soirée avant que ce dernier ne s’endorme. Benoît partageait la chambre avec Fillon, et Manuel avec Copé. Seuls Poutou et Mélenchon n’avaient pas changé. (De toute façon, laisser un d’eux avec quelqu’un de la droite était une très, _très_ mauvaise idée.)

Emmanuel soupira, se demandant comment Arnaud réussissait à dormir sans draps. Il sentait déjà ses cheveux qui lui collaient à son front.

_Paris était beaucoup mieux._

 

Il ne ferma l’oeil que pendant quelques heures ce soir-là. A sept heures, il prit son temps pour prendre une douche et enlever toute la sueur accumulée pendant toute la nuit. Emmanuel se sentit un peu soulagé en voyant qu’Arnaud était dans le même état que lui.

Et encore plus soulagé quand, en sortant de leur chambre d'hôtel, il remarqua que tous les autres avaient eux-aussi la tête dans le cul. Seul Manuel était dans son élément ; d’ailleurs, c'était une des premières fois qu’Emmanuel le vit si rafraîchi, comme si l'atmosphère méditerranéenne était la clef pour son calme. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans !

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner dans le lounge bar de l'hôtel. Il était déjà bondé d’autres touristes étrangers : des allemands, des italiens, des polonais… Emmanuel pensa qu’ils devaient sûrement être les seuls touristes français dans cet hôtel.

Suite au petit-déjeuner, ils s’installèrent dans le véhicule de huit places qu’ils avaient loué. C'était un minibus blanc et grand. Ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait conduire et qui s'asseyait sur la place du passager à l'avant. Arnaud finit par être celui qui conduit, et Benoît à ses côtés.

De nouveau, Mélenchon et Poutou prirent les places suivantes, et Emmanuel se dépêcha pour avoir la sienne – il ne voulait pas aller au fond. Il se retrouva assis à côté de Manuel.

Il déglutit silencieusement, regardant le profil de l’homme du coin de l’oeil. Manuel regardait par la fenêtre, ses yeux étaient illuminés par la couleur bleue du ciel et le soleil qui caressait son visage. Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus tendus – il était complètement relaxé.

Il détourna les yeux, regardant à son tour par la fenêtre. Ils roulaient dans la ville, Arnaud cherchant le chemin correct grâce au GPS. C'était une petite ville (rien comparé à Paris, ou à quelconque autre ville du continent) mais elle était sympa. L'architecture n’avait rien de spécial avec des petites maisons banales, mais l'atmosphère de la ville était tranquille, comparée au mouvement frénétique que possédait Paris dès l’aube.

Les seuls qu’on pouvait entendre dans le véhicule étaient Arnaud et Benoît qui débattaient sur quel chemin prendre pour arriver le plus vite en montagne. Selon le GPS, ils y seraient dans cinquante minutes. Emmanuel profita de ce temps pour rattraper les heures perdues pendant la nuit.

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit quelqu’un klaxonner ; c'était eux. Arnaud klaxonnait à un piéton qui, selon lui, n’avait pas le droit de marcher en plein milieu de la route. A ses côtés, Benoît lui demandait de se calmer.

Regardant par la fenêtre avec des yeux mi-ouverts, il vit qu’ils étaient dans un village en montagne. Emmanuel roula des yeux avant de reposer sa tête sur l’épaule confortable de Manuel…

Il rouvrit les yeux en les écarquillant, et releva la tête comme s’il avait été électrocuté.

Manuel était bel et bien réveillé. Il était toujours en train de regarder par la fenêtre, regardant le paysage vert des forêts, mais se retourna vers lui quand il sentit le geste brusque d’Emmanuel.

Il le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleu-verts. Emmanuel ne le reconnaissait même pas. Il se demanda s’il avait bavé pendant son sommeil pour que l’autre le regarde ainsi.

(Il passa la main discrètement sur son menton, mais il n’y avait rien.)

Arnaud arrêta le véhicule à quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être l'entrée d’une forêt.

« Ah mais, je vous dis pas la galère pour trouver cette entrée - c’est celle qui a un chemin tout tracé déjà vers la rivière. Elle n'apparaît pas sur le GPS, donc j’ai dû faire à l’aveuglette… »

Il continuait à parler, mais tout le monde sortait déjà du minibus, en faisant attention de ne pas oublier leurs sacs de randonnée. Copé tenait une brochure du village entre ses mains, et la lisait minutieusement - et miraculeusement silencieux.

Ils marchèrent vers la descente et Emmanuel put en effet discerner un sentier qui serpente à travers la forêt. Ce passage étriqué devait les emmener directement vers la rivière qui se trouvait tout en bas de la dépression que formait cette forêt.

Arnaud fut le premier à s’aventurer, glissant doucement sur la pente pour arriver sur le sentier. Il aida ensuite Benoît ; Mélenchon refusa leur aide, bien trop fier, et faillit s’écraser par terre, regagnant son équilibre de justesse. Poutou les surpris avec l’agilité qu’il eut pour descendre. Emmanuel s’aida des rameaux et des herbes pour glisser la pente, suivis par Manuel, Copé et Fillon. Copé rata de justesse une flaque d’eau, mais Fillon ne fut pas si chanceux - ses baskets furent rapidement salies par la boue.

Il jura tandis que tout le monde détourna le regard pour cacher leur amusement. Tous sauf Copé, qui lui envoya un sourire satisfait.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Emmanuel remarqua que la forêt était remplie d’orties. Elles piquaient même à travers le tissu épais de leur joggings. Emmanuel se retint de râler, sachant parfaitement que depuis leur arrivée il n’avait pas arrêté de se plaindre. A l’avant, Arnaud le faisait pour lui : les plantes piquaient ses jambes librement, puisqu’il avait décidé de se vêtir d’un simple short. Derrière lui, Benoît soupirait avec un air désespéré.

Emmanuel regarda avec intérêt le paysage. Même s’ils étaient entourés par de grands arbres, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir le ciel bleu et ensoleillé au-dessus d’eux, ainsi que les montagnes qui entouraient la forêt. Le sentier qu’ils suivaient était accompagné d’un petit ruisseau d’eau qui dévalait la pente et qui se jetait dans la rivière dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Copé n’en pouvait plus du silence qui s’était installé dans le groupe et commença à parler de ce qu’il avait lu sur la brochure qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« Cette forêt est essentiellement composée de _pin laricio_ , c’est une variété du pin noir qui existe en Corse, mais aussi en Calabre et en Sicile. Ils nous disent ici de faire attention aux sangliers qui rodent aux alentours -- ils sont abondants, ici, vous savez ? D’ailleurs, cette forêt est plutôt dangereuse ! Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensaient en écrivant cette brochure - c’est comme s’ils essayaient d’éloigner les randonneurs ! En été, elle est sujette à plusieurs incendies… D’ailleurs, le massif en a souffert un en 2003 qui a dévasté… »

Emmanuel essaya tant bien que mal de marcher plus vite pour n’avoir plus à écouter la voix irritante de Copé, mais celui-ci marchait tout juste derrière lui. Il se tourna, surpris, quand il entendit le cri étranglé de Copé.

Fillon venait de le bousculer et avec l’impact, Copé avait lâché la brochure qui tomba directement dans le petit ruisseau. Il se retourna quand il reconnut une envie meurtrière dans les yeux de Copé.

Les autres avaient beau ne pas aimer Fillon, son geste était tout de même apprécié par tous. Leur seule inquiétude était de savoir que Copé allait forcément se venger plus tard.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Leurs chaussures étaient maintenant toutes boueuses (mais pas autant que celles de Fillon), et ils avaient tous une envie insupportable de se gratter les jambes.

Il était aux alentours de midi quand ils arrivèrent à la rivière. L’eau frappait brutalement contre les rochers, éclaboussant ceux qui s’approchaient. Ils décidèrent de s’installer éloignés, assis sur les pierres inconfortables de la forêt. Emmanuel ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa serviette, la plaçant sur une partie plate de la terre. Arnaud partageait la serviette de Benoît sur une des pierres, tandis que les autres s’installèrent sur les autres pierres. Manuel, lui, étala sa serviette au milieu pour pouvoir placer toute la nourriture qu’ils avaient emmené. Il vint s’asseoir à côté d’Emmanuel, refusant de se salir l’arrière parterre.

« J’espère que vous avez emmené quelque chose de bon pour se mettre sous la dent !

\- T’as rien emmené, Arnaud ?

\- J’ai emmené des cookies, pour plus tard.

\- Attendez une minute ! Il faut partager ? Je partage pas, moi ! » s’indigna Fillon, s’agrippant à son sac comme s’il avait peur qu’on lui vole.

« Alors pourquoi t’es venu avec nous ? » demanda Arnaud. « Les pique-niques c’est surtout le partage !

\- C’est bon, Arnaud, calme toi. Il se mettra dans son coin et nous dans le nôtre. »

Ils mirent tout ce qu’ils avaient dans leurs sacs au milieu de la serviette : des sopalins, des couverts et des verres en plastique, et plusieurs Tupperwares transparents contenant de la nourriture froide.

« Vous êtes allés au McDo pour trouver tout ça ? » demanda Copé, prenant un Tupperware rempli de nuggets dans ses mains.

« Il n’y a pas de McDo en Corse, » informa Manuel en ouvrant un Tupperware de salade de macaronis crémeuse.

« Putain, » souffla Poutou, se faisant un sandwich.

Il y avait un peu de tout ; plusieurs salades, du poulet froid, des oeufs durs, des sandwichs, des quiches, et même des petites pizzas. Au début, tout le monde mangeait en silence, mais après un moment, Emmanuel ne se rappelait plus qui avait lancé le sujet, ils commencèrent à parler des séries télévisées. Emmanuel les regardait parler passionnément de séries qu’il n’avait qu’entendu parler, refusant de devenir addict.

Heureusement, le sujet changea vers la littérature, où Emmanuel put enfin se joindre à la conversation. De la littérature, ils passèrent à l’art, et puis à la musique, pour finir par insulter les autres politiques non présents.

Le pique-nique se passa plutôt bien, si on ne comptait pas sur quelques remarques de quelques uns. Les seules choses qu’Emmanuel aurait pu se plaindre étaient les moustiques qui s’incrustèrent, et la chaleur insupportable du soleil de midi.

« Et si on se faisait un petit selfie ? » proposa Copé en prenant son portable de sa poche.

Les autres grognèrent - ils s’étaient tous allongés sur les serviettes après les avoir débarrassé.

Après avoir prit en photo tout le monde - sauf Fillon, qui apparait qu'à moitié (« On est trop, on ne pouvait pas tous apparaître, » informa Copé.) - ils rebroussèrent chemin en remontant le sentier. Emmanuel entendit un commentaire de « je n’ai plus l’âge pour ça » accompagné d’un grognement et de craquements d’articulations, mais il ne pouvait identifier qui l’avait prononcé.

La seule chose qu’il voyait était le dos trempé de sueur de Manuel qui marchait devant lui. Sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente et lui collait au dos. Il pouvait apercevoir nettement les muscles qui bougeaient avec l'effort sous la chemise. Il sentait comme un déjà-vu au kayak, où il était la plupart du temps perdu dans ses pensées en contemplant le dos et les bras de son coéquipier. C’était hypnotisant.

_Finalement la chaleur méditerranéenne n'était pas si mauvaise que ça._

Le cri, maintenant reconnaissable, de Fillon le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ils se retournèrent tous pour le voir étendu à plat ventre dans le ruisseau. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous devant la scène tandis que Fillon essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en grognant.

En voyant l’état ruiné de ses vêtements, il grommela furieusement :

« Putain de - _saloperie !_ »

Emmanuel croisa le regard satisfait de Copé et n’eut besoin d’aucune réponse pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les hommes politiques vont faire du shopping... Fillon ne s'amuse pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours aussi surprise par le feedback, que ce soit ici ou sur Tumblr ! Merci beaucoup <3

Quand il était descendu pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil, ce matin-là, François avait la simple intention de s’allonger dans un des transats, tranquille, sans avoir à s’inquiéter des autres. Il s’était faufilé doucement, disparaîssant surreptiblement du groupe, et s’était dirigé vers la piscine de l’hôtel.

Mais quand il arriva, ses plans avaient été gâchés. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ces imbéciles étaient arrivés avant lui. Et occupaient toutes les places libres !

Il regarda autour de la piscine, mais tous les transats étaient bien occupés. La plupart par des italiens, et le reste par le groupe de politiques français. Seul Copé était allongé sur une bouée dans l’eau. François marcha vers ceux qui occupaient les transats, le pas lourd, les foudroyant du regard. Hamon fut le premier à le remarquer.

« Oh ! Monsieur Fillon, vous avez décidé de vous joindre à nous finalement ?

\- J’avais même pas remarqué que vous étiez parti, » commenta Montebourg en relevant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil.

« On peut voir qu’on peut compter sur vous ! »

Le mot « gauchistes » n’avait pas été prononcé, mais ils l’avaient tous entendu tout de même. François préféra ignorer que c’était son idée de s’éloigner, et jeta la faute sur eux.

Montebourg roula des yeux et remit ses lunettes en place, se mettant de nouveau confortable sur le transat, décidé d’ignorer François pour le reste de la matinée. Hamon haussa les épaules et fit de même.

François brûlait sur place - il n’allait tout de même pas s’allonger sur le sol inconfortable ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec eux, finalement. Il s’approcha d’une bouée qui trainait sur le sol et la jeta dans l’eau. Il s'apprêtait à sauter dessus quand celle-ci fut poussée par la bouée de Copé, qui flottait tranquillement, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil.

François était sûr qu’il avait aperçu un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres.

Il tressaillit à l’idée de se jeter direct à l’eau, mais sa bouée s’était écartée vers le milieu de la grande piscine. Il n’osa pas sauter et chercha du coin de l’oeil l’escalier de la piscine. Il allait se diriger vers celle-ci, qui se trouvait à l’autre bout, quand Copé l’interpella. François se retourna vivement au son de sa voix - si vivement qu’il glissa sur le sol mouillé et tomba à plat ventre dans l’eau.

_Splash !_

Son ventre, son visage, son torse - tout lui brûlait. Il allait sans doute rester avec la marque. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait, avec la surprise, avalé une goulée d’eau filtrée. Il manqua de s’étouffer et nagea maladroitement vers la surface.

Le moment où ses oreilles débouchèrent, il entendit à nouveau cette voix si irritante qu’il aurait préféré faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« J’allais simplement te dire de faire attention pour ne pas glisser, mais évidemment je te l’ai averti trop tard. _Mea culpa_ , j’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Il y a eu des gamins qui ont joué avec des pistolets à eau - le sol est complètement mouillé. »

François fit un bruit indistinct avec sa gorge, se rapprochant dangereusement d’un grognement de bête sauvage.

Il s’approcha en nageant maladroitement de la bouée de Copé et le poussa hors de celle-ci. Les lunettes que l’homme portait tombèrent à l’eau, tout comme leur propriétaire. Celui-ci revint à la surface, crachant de l’eau avant de s’accrocher à sa bouée.

« Pourquoi donc as-tu fais cela ? Je me suis excusé de ne pas te l’avoir averti plus tôt ! Je suis la victime ici ! Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda-t-il en s’adressant aux occupants des transats.

François retourna la tête et remarqua que Poutou était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes douloureusement. Valls et Macron ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui se passait à la piscine, trop occupés à profiter du soleil brûlant. Montebourg s’était étouffé avec l’hilarité.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Copé, le foudroyant du regard.

« C’est de ta faute si je suis tombé !

\- _Ma_ faute ? Tu ne m’as pas vu te pousser, si ? À moins que je possède un pouvoir de téléportation dont je n’étais pas au courant… »

François secoua la tête, ignorant le reste de sa tirade, et s’éloigna, rejoignant sa bouée qui s’était encore plus éloignée à cause des légères vagues provoquées par leurs gamineries.

Il monta difficilement sur sa bouée, glissant et tombant à plusieurs tentatives, manquant à un moment de se noyer sous la bouée. Il était sûr qu’il avait entendu Copé ricaner à plusieurs instants.

Une fois qu’il était posé confortablement sur sa bouée, sous le soleil qui chauffait l’eau déjà morne de la piscine, il se tâchait de rester le plus loin possible de l’autre homme de droite.

Du côté des transats, Poutou et Mélenchon s’étaient levés pour aller s’asseoir au bord de la piscine.

« On parie que Copé va réussir à assassiner Fillon avant la fin des vacances et réussira à échapper à la justice ? » proposa Poutou, trempant une de ses jambes dans l’eau.

Mélenchon envoya de l’eau sur les deux hommes de droite avec un coup de pied. Il eut un sourire en coin en entendant les autres hommes grommeler.

« Il n’aura pas les boules pour le faire - mais on peut parier que Fillon ne s’en sortira pas entier.

\- C’est d’accord. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

 

Le reste de la matinée s’était plutôt bien passée ; François et Copé étaient restés tous les deux dans leurs coins de la piscine, tandis que Poutou et Mélenchon faisaient de leur meilleur pour les embêter.

À midi, ils avaient décidé d’aller déjeuner à un restaurant pour essayer la gastronomie corse. Ils avaient commandé un peu de tout - leur table se remplit rapidement de daube de sanglier, de rôti d’agneaux, de truites farcies au _brocciu_ , des _sturza preti_ , des boulettes corses aux épinards et au _brocciu_.

Quelques uns regrettèrent leurs choix, d’autres pas tant que ça, mais ils finirent par se régaler. Sauf ceux qui avaient à peine touché à leur plat - ceux-ci reçurent des regards noirs de la part des serveurs et de la clientèle corse.

Une fois qu’ils avaient payé, ils partirent aussi vite qu’ils étaient venus, fuyant les mauvais regards que lui lançaient les vieux corses.

Pour se changer les idées, ils avaient finalement décidé d’aller faire un tour aux magasins dans la grande ville la plus proche - à une heure et demie. Ils prirent la micheline - qui était dans un vrai sale état, avait remarqué François avec dégoût - qui les déposa à Bastia.

Ils louèrent un nouveau minibus pour le trajet de retour - avec leurs achats, c’était plus facile. Et François refusait de mettre les pieds à nouveau dans cette micheline délabrée.

Le magasin était relativement grand, mais absolument rien comparé à ce qu’on pouvait trouver à Paris. Mais la vue par la fenêtre du magasin était plutôt belle : elle donnait sur le port, avec la mer méditerranée qui ondulait calmement.

« Je propose qu’on aille voir les souvenirs en premier, » dit Macron.

« Ça, c’est plutôt après, non ?

\- Benoît a raison ! Moi je dis qu’on aille acheter la viande pour le barbecue de demain, » proposa Montebourg à son tour.

« Ce serait mieux d’acheter les assiettes et les verres en plastiques et ensuite la viande, » décida Valls.

François s’arrêta au milieu du groupe, interloqué.

« On va organiser un barbecue demain ? »

Montebourg roula des yeux.

« Monsieur ‘je ne partage pas’ peut rester dans son coin cette fois-ci, aussi.

\- Tu l’aurais su si tu n’avais pas disparu on ne sait où, » informa Copé, lui envoyant un sourire narquois.

François dû réprimer l’envie soudaine de l’étrangler devant tout le monde.

Ils suivirent le planning de Valls - Macron décida d’acheter les assiettes et les verres émeraudes, parce qu’il les trouvait plus plaisant à regarder, et donnerait plus de couleur à leur barbecue (personne ne commenta qu’ils finiraient tous sales et à la poubelle en fin de journée). Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les viandes, où Montebourg se régala, commençant un monologue où il décrivait les différentes façons qu’il allait les griller. Ils passèrent ensuite par les poissons, et enfin les légumes.

Ils étaient devant les souvenirs corses quand la discussion changea dangereusement de sujet - du moins pour François.

François était ennuyé à mort, suivant d’un pas distrait le groupe qui ne prêtait aucune attention à sa personne. Macron et Valls murmuraient dans leur coin à propos des souvenirs, Copé lisait à voix haute un livre sur l’histoire de la Corse, Montebourg et Hamon comptaient le montant de leurs achats.

« On pourrait prendre ça, » proposa Macron, en prenant soigneusement un couteau avec la tête de Maure gravée sur la poignée. « Et ça aussi. Oh, et un porte-clefs ! J’aime bien cette décoration…

\- Je te conseille de te calmer là-dessus, on ne va pas utiliser tout l’argent qu’on a emmené dans des souvenirs, » l’interrompit Valls, lui prenant la décoration - un plat en céramique avec la tête de Maure - des mains pour la reposer à sa place.

« Mais… je ne vais pas pouvoir me décider. Tu sais que je suis incapable de choisir. »

Il boudait. Macron boudait. _Un gamin_ , pensa François avec dérision.

« En parlant d’argent, » commença Montebourg, toujours là pour lui chercher des noises, « la moitié de ce que j’ai emmené a disparu ! »

François se sentit pâlir, le sang battant lourdement contre sa tempe. Il recula imperceptiblement d’un pas.

« À toi aussi ? » demandèrent les autres en choeur.

Le coeur battant la chamade, François s’éclipsa silencieusement, marchant rapidement loin d’eux. Derrière-lui, il pouvait entendre clairement la voix de Copé.

« Il est passé où Fillon ? Ah ! Ce sale voleur, j’en étais sûr ! Mais quel cleptomane ! Il ne sait pas garder les mains dans ses propres poches ?... »

Il continuait à parler, mais la voix de Mélenchon était encore plus forte :

« Il a intérêt à rendre l’argent ! »

François accéléra le pas.

Il ne s’arrêta que quand il était de l’autre côté du magasin, ignorant les regards curieux et surpris des autres clients. Il reprit son souffle - il n’était pas aussi en forme qu’avant - et regarda où il était.

Il était du côté des viennoiseries. Une petite fille se planta devant lui, lui barrant le chemin, avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux surpris, comme émerveillée. François allait lui demander ce qu’elle voulait, mais la mère de la fille vint rapidement la récupérer, s’excusant sans le regarder dans les yeux. Alors qu’elle traînait la fille hors de sa vue, il put voir la gamine montrer quelque chose du doigt… Cette gamine venait-elle de pointer ses sourcils du doigt ?!

Sentant son sang lui monter à la tête, il s’éloigna avec des pas lourds, marchant lentement vers la sortie. Ses collègues devaient sûrement être en train de regarder bêtement d’autres souvenirs ou quelque chose du genre. Il allait les attendre devant la voiture ; ils auront sûrement oublié le sujet de l’argent.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ! C’était plus fort que lui !

Il ignora tant bien que mal tous les regards qu’il recevait - était-ce à cause de sa démarche maussade ? Ou était-ce à cause de ses sourcils ?

Il préféra ne pas s’attarder sur ces questions et chercha le minibus une fois qu’il était dans le parking.

François fronça des sourcils. Il ne trouvait pas le minibus.

Il marcha vers la place où ils s’étaient garés, mais à la place il y avait une petite bagnole rouge. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour être sûr qu’il ne se trompait pas. Non, c’était bien ici - la même Audi noire sur la gauche, et la Range Rover verte sur la droite.

Ils sont partis.

Ils ont oublié que François n’était plus avec eux.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? » maugréa furieusement François entre ses dents. « _Putain !_ »

Il dû retenir la soudaine envie de donner un coup de pied contre la vieille bagnole qui avait pris la place du minibus.

_Ces clochards de politiques l’ont abandonné dans ce magasin pour pauvres ! Comment osaient-ils ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, Fillon devra remettre les pieds dans la micheline délabrée pour rentrer à l'hôtel !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les hommes politiques font un barbecue. Benoît est déçu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre feedback, ça réchauffe le cœur <3  
> Pour une quelconque raison, ce chapitre a été plutôt difficile à écrire ? J'ai eu un manque de motivation, je croyais que je n'allais jamais réussir à le finir.  
> Bonne lecture !

Fillon n’avait pas arrêté de râler depuis qu’il était revenu à l’hôtel. Il était arrivé essoufflé et trempé de sueurs, se plaignant de la distance entre la micheline et l’hôtel, ainsi que de la chaleur - mais surtout du fait qu’ils l’avaient abandonné à des kilomètres de l’hôtel.

Pour une quelconque raison, Benoît avait décidé de s’excuser profusément, répétant qu’il avait complètement oublié et encaissait les insultes de Fillon comme s’il était le seul fautif. Mais personne d’autre n’était désolée - ils le regardèrent avec réjouissance. Surtout Copé, qui n’hésitait jamais à lui montrer son sourire suffisant.

Le lendemain, Fillon était encore en train de marmonner sur cet incident, foudroyant le groupe avec une haine surprenante. Ils étaient sûrs que s’il le pouvait, Fillon les aurait tous tués pendant la nuit.

Arnaud en avait marre de l’entendre râler dans le minibus - et même Benoît, d’habitude si patient, semblait en avoir assez. Si cela continuait, tout le monde dans le minibus allait commencer à râler. Alors Arnaud prit une des meilleures décisions de sa vie - il augmenta le volume de la radio jusqu’à ce qu’on n’entende plus les murmures de Fillon.

Et avec cette décision, ils épargnèrent leurs oreilles des longs commentaires de Copé, qui répondait à chaque réplique de Fillon.

Clairement, ces hommes ne pouvaient pas mettre leurs différences de côté pour passer de bonnes vacances - même si ni l’un ni l’autre avaient été invités.

Arnaud arrêta le véhicule à l’entrée d’une forêt - au fond du minibus, Fillon se plaignit à nouveau. Il n’avait pas un bon souvenir de leur randonnée.

Ils sortirent tous du minibus et se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Arnaud l’ouvrit et prit directement le barbecue qu’ils avaient loué, avec l’aide de Philippe. Benoît et Emmanuel prirent les plusieurs sacs en papier qui contenaient les accessoires, tandis que Manuel prit la glacière.

Sans se poser plus de questions, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Contrairement à celle où ils étaient allés la dernière fois, les pins _laricio_ couvraient le ciel et laissaient le soleil à peine illuminer le chemin. La chaleur était tout de même étouffante, et avec cette atmosphère, ils se sentirent encore plus oppressés.

Tous sauf Arnaud, qui parlait dans le vide sur la _magnifique_ journée qu’ils allaient passer devant le grilloir.

Ils ne marchèrent pas beaucoup, préférant rester à côté de la route en cas d'urgence.

Arnaud et Philippe préparèrent le barbecue tandis qu’Emmanuel et Benoît posaient un énorme drap sur le sol. Fillon, Copé et Jean-Luc, les mains vides, regardaient les autres préparer tout sans rien faire.

Quand la serviette fut prête, ils s’assirent tous à leur place ; tous sauf Arnaud, qui resta debout derrière le barbecue, préparant le bois ainsi que le charbon. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais spécialement de leurs vacances – de ce qu’ils ont fait mais surtout de ce qu’ils voudraient faire pour leur dernier jour.

Copé voudrait faire du cheval « comme Zoro », Benoît voudrait faire du parapente et Philippe approuva, Mélenchon voudrait diriger un bateau – tout le monde refusa.

Ils finirent par choisir de ne rien faire, de profiter des dernières heures du soleil et de la plage turquoise.

Cela plaisait beaucoup à Manuel.

Vers midi, ils sortirent les apéritifs des sacs tandis qu’Arnaud commençait à griller la viande.

Manuel avait migré à côté d’Arnaud pour lui aider avec la viande, bien que ce dernier avait insisté qu’il savait gérer tout seul et que « non merci, je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide ». Manuel aida tout de même.

Emmanuel se tenait à l’écart, regardant le barbecue avec envie. Il voulait aider aussi.

Copé et Benoît étaient assis dans leur coin – Copé parlait inlassablement tandis que Benoît écoutait son discours avec un intérêt poli. Il détourna les yeux de son interlocuteur pendant une seconde et croisa le regard d’Arnaud. Ils se sourirent.

« Arnaud prête attention à ce que tu fais, » commenta Manuel, tournant une cuisse de poulet qui était, en effet, sur le point de cramer.

« Ah, s’cuse, j’étais distrait.

– Je vois ça, » constata-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Arnaud était trop perturbé pour pouvoir répondre.

Fillon profitait que personne ne prête attention aux apéritifs pour les manger comme un homme affamé. Jean-Luc et Philippe se moquaient de lui de l’autre côté de la serviette, parlant à nouveau de leur pari.

« Au lieu de rester là figé sans rien faire, pourquoi tu nous ramènes pas la sauce ? » ordonna Manuel, se tournant pour jeter un coup d’oeil au blond.

Faisant la moue, Emmanuel obéit.

Après près d’une demie-heure devant le feu infernal du barbecue, Arnaud avait une assiette en plastique pleine de poulet grillé. Benoît prit l’assiette avec un air désolé, murmurant à propos de l’écologie, et le plaça au milieu de la serviette.

Arnaud préparait déjà le second plat – des lanières de porc.

Les autres s’assirent confortablement sur la serviette. Ils sortirent les boissons fraîches du glacier ainsi que les verres en plastique (ils ignorèrent le commentaire désapprobateur de Benoît).

Copé saisit une cuisse de poulet – et la laissa promptement tomber sur Fillon qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

Fillon cria, se levant à une vitesse éclair pour enlever la cuisse de poulet brûlante. Il lâcha tous les jurons qu’il connaissait devant les regards surpris de ses camarades. Il lança un regard furieux à Copé. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

« Je n’ai pas fait exprès, » commença-t-il. « Vraiment, ce n’est pas de ma faute. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi chaud ! C’est normal que j’ai eu la réaction de balancer tout en l’air, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers les autres, mais ils détournèrent tous le regard, préférant ne pas se mêler à cette affaire. Tous sauf Philippe et Jean-Luc, qui regardaient la scène comme si c'était un film.

« Et bon, après ce n’est juste que du poulet–

– Mes pantalons ! » interrompit Fillon, remarquant la marque que la sauce avait laissé.

« Ah, ne m’interromps pas quand je parle, c’est impoli !

– Impoli ?! » s’étrangla Fillon, montrant ses pantalons de sa main – ses pantalons probablement chers.

Copé roula des yeux, réitérant une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu’il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu’il s’excuse.

Pendant que tout le monde était distrait, Emmanuel profita de ce moment pour essayer le barbecue à son tour.

Mais au lieu de prendre la fourchette propre au barbecue (qu’Arnaud tenait fermement dans sa main), il prit une en plastique. Grosse erreur ! Les flammes se levèrent et effleurèrent la main d’Emmanuel, qui lâcha le cri le plus strident qu’ils eurent jamais entendu.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers le plus jeune qui se tenait la main, les larmes aux yeux.

Son cri avait été tellement fort qu’ils pouvaient entendre les oiseaux s’envoler pout changer d’arbres.

Manuel fut le premier à agir ; il se leva d’un bond et s’approcha d’Emmanuel, l’attrapant le bras pour voir la brûlure. Il l’emmena loin du barbecue, marmonnant tandis qu’Emmanuel reniflait :

« Putain, Arnaud, pourquoi tu ne prêtais aucune attention ? »

Ces mots firent Arnaud sortir de son choc.

« Quoi ?! » s’indigna-t-il, son poing tremblant. « Ne jette pas la faute sur moi ! Je ne suis pas ici pour le surveiller ! C’est pas ton boulot, ça ? »

Manuel, qui appliquait de l’eau froide contre la brûlure d’Emmanuel, releva la tête – elle était devenue rouge avec la colère. Il le foudroya du regard.

« C’est qui qui s’occupe du barbecue, là ?

– Eh, les gens, arrêtez, vous détruisez l’ambiance, » interrompit Benoît, essayant de les apaiser.

Mais il était trop tard ; envahi par la colère, Arnaud balança sa fourchette contre le barbecue.

« Mais il n'avait qu'à ne pas toucher ! J’en ai ras le bol ! Qui vous a invité ?!

– Arnaud ! »

Mais Arnaud ignora le cri de Benoît. Il s'était approché de Manuel, sa taille le faisant plus menaçant qu’il ne l'était vraiment.

Il n’avait pas regardé derrière lui – s’il l’avait fait, il aurait remarqué que son geste avait renversé le barbecue.

Benoît sortit son portable de la poche, répétant mentalement le numéro des pompiers sans cesse, les doigts tremblants à la vue du feu qui se propageait.

Il semblait être le seul qui avait remarqué cela.

Philippe et Jean-Luc préféraient regarder les disputes Manuel VS Arnaud et Copé VS Fillon, qui devenaient de plus en plus violents avec leurs mots.

Ils ne remarquèrent que lorsque leurs visages commençaient à être illuminés par la lueur orangée du feu.

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à l’entrée de la forêt, à côté de leur minibus, tandis que trois pompiers leurs parlaient de leur irresponsabilité et leur rappelaient des règles à propos des barbecues.

Apparemment ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire de barbecue pendant tout le mois de juillet.

Et le tout appuyé par les regards réprobateurs et déçus de Benoît.

Quand les pompiers partirent, ils restèrent un long moment en silence, tandis que Benoît leur foudroyait silencieusement du regard.

Son silence était pire que les engueulades qu’ils s'étaient reçus de la part des pompiers.

Ils se sentaient proprement châtiés.

Benoît ne prit même pas la peine de leur adresser la parole – il alla s’asseoir directement dans le véhicule.

Arnaud soupira.

« On rentre à l'hôtel, du coup ?

– Je ne veux pas rentrer à l'hôtel, » commenta Emmanuel, s’attirant un regard noir de la part d’Arnaud.

« Moi non plus, » ajouta Philippe. « On était censés camper ici.

– Je doute qu’on arrive à s’endormir ici.

– Vous avez raison, monsieur Copé, on ne peut pas rester ici. »

Arnaud s’apprêta à rejoindre Benoît dans la voiture.

« Non, attends. On pourrait aller dans une autre forêt, » proposa Jean-Luc. « Il ne manque pas de forêts en Corse.

– Je ne crois pas que Benoît soit d’accord pour nous laisser dans une forêt à nouveau.

– Oh, ça va, c'était juste un petit moment d’inattention ! Il fait la gueule pour rien ; c’est pas comme si on était vraiment irresponsables, » commenta Fillon.

« Nous avons mis le feu à une forêt, » répondit Arnaud du tac-au-tac.

Fillon roula des yeux.

« T’exagères, ce n'était qu’un petit bout.

– Essaies de le convaincre, » interrompit Manuel avant qu’ils commencent à se disputer.

Arnaud sembla indécis pendant quelques secondes avant d’hausser les épaules et partit dans le minibus.

Les autres restèrent dehors, regardant les uns et les autres.

« On ne jette la faute sur personne, d’accord ? » proposa Fillon.

« Tu dis ça parce que c’est de ta faute, » répondit Jean-Luc.

Manuel soupira, ignorant la nouvelle dispute qui venait de commencer. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers Emmanuel, examinant sa main.

Elle était rouge, et des cloques étaient apparues sur ses mains délicates. Manuel secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant pour être sûr que seul Emmanuel l’entendait.

Celui-ci bouda.

« Je voulais juste essayer. Arnaud et toi ne me laissiez pas m’approcher du tout.

– Pour la simple et bonne raison pour que ça, » il indiqua la main brûlée d’Emmanuel, « ne se produise pas.

– Je suis désolé. »

Le cadet semblait véritablement le regretter. Manuel soupira à nouveau.

Arnaud et Benoît sortirent du minibus. Tout le monde se tut d’un coup.

« Je propose qu’on aille un peu plus au fond de la forêt pour camper. »

Ce fut la seule chose que Benoît dit avant de pénétrer dans la forêt avec son sac à dos.

Arnaud s’approcha d’eux.

« Comment t’as fais pour le changer d’avis ? »

Arnaud toussota.

« Ce n’était pas si difficile que ça… »

 

Ce fut un supplice pour monter les tentes.

Arnaud, Manuel, Benoît et Philippe finirent par être les seuls à les faire, avec les autres qui essayaient de leur donner un coup de main mais qui finissaient toujours par empirer les choses. À la fin, ils décidèrent de simplement regarder.

Quatre tentes. Deux personnes par tente.

« J’imagine que ça va être comme à l'hôtel ? » demanda Arnaud, morose.

« Non, » annonça Jean-Luc. « On en a parlé avec Philippe. Nous trouvons ça bête de nous diviser ainsi pour eux. » Il indiqua Copé et Fillon d’un mouvement de tête. « Du coup, nous avons fais les groupe. »

Philippe et Jean-Luc partagèrent un regard complice qui fit tout le monde déglutir.

« Arnaud et Benoît, Jean-Luc et moi, Emmanuel et Manuel, et pour finir Copé et Fillon, » indiqua Philippe.

« _Monsieur_ Copé, » corrigea ce dernier. « Restons poli, oui ?

– Toutes mes excuses, _monsieur_ Copé, » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Mais vous êtes malades ? Vous allez me laisser seul avec _lui_ ? »

Jean-Luc renifla dédaigneusement.

« Qu’y-t-il ? Serait-ce de la peur que j’entends ?

– Mais pas du tout ! » s’indigna Fillon.

« Parfait alors ! Les groupes sont décidés, » annonça Jean-Luc, enthousiaste.

 

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à jouer aux cartes et à grignoter ce qui restait de la grillade.

Personne ne semblait être d’accord à propos de la cuisson de la viande. Arnaud disait, bien sûr, que la cuisson était parfaite, un « régal de toujours », tandis qu’Emmanuel disait qu’elle n’était pas assez cuite.

Contrairement à Jean-Luc, qui comparait sa cuisse de poulet brûlée à Fillon.

« Tous les deux sont cramés, vous comprenez ?

– Arrête, Jean-Luc, tu n’as pas d’humour, au contraire de moi.

– C’est _monsieur_ Mélenchon pour toi, » rétorqua ce dernier.

 

Le soir vint plus vite qu’ils ne s’attendaient – ou peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère de la forêt qui donnait l’impression que tout était beaucoup plus sombre.

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs tentes respectives.

La seule chose qu’on pouvait entendre était les hululements des hiboux et le froissement des feuilles des arbres.

Emmanuel regarda la tente, n’arrivant pas à fermer l’oeil comme à son habitude. Il faisait trop chaud – l’air dans la tente était encore plus étouffant que l'atmosphère dehors.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, se débattant avec le drap, mais une fois de plus incapable de dormir sans le drap.

Il décida de remplir le silence pour se changer les idées.

« On fait quoi si on entend des cris ? Devrions-nous sortir pour voir ce qu’il se passe, ou devrions-nous rester ici ? Je n’ai pas envie qu’un meurtre se produise ce soir, mais si on intervient on pourrait se faire tuer aussi… Après tout, Copé ne nous aime pas plus que ça… » Une pause. « Manuel ? »

Il se retourna vers son compagnon de tente. Et le retrouva complètement endormi. Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher d’admirer son visage décontracté. C'était incroyable le combien l’autre homme se sentait confortable dans cette chaleur maudite.

De leur côté, Benoît et Arnaud dormaient eux-aussi comme des bébés. Collés l’un contre l’autre, ils ignoraient le possible meurtre qui pourrait se produire ce soir.

Jean-Luc et Philippe n’étaient pas aussi ignorants, eux. Ils collaient leurs oreilles contre la toile de la tente. Leur tente était suspicieusement la plus proche de celle de Copé et de Fillon.

« Tu comprends quelque chose ? » demanda Jean-Luc, s'efforçant d’écouter les murmures qui s'échappaient de la tente voisine.

« Je crois que j’ai entendu quelque chose à propos de Zoro ? » hésita Philippe. « Mes oreilles hallucinent sûrement.

– Ouais. »

Leur plan fonctionna un peu plus tard dans la nuit – à peu près des trois heures du matin, un cri étranglé résonna dans la forêt.

Deux rires suivirent le cri.

Personne sortit de leur tente pour voir ce qui venait de se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : un grand désolée à Baenoît qui doit supporter ces irresponsables – cœur sur toi <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier jour de vacances en Corse. La boucle est bouclée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désoléeeeee pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre ! Excuses : révisions, bac, stress, bref. Tout ce tralala. Mais le voici, le dernier chapitre. Je suis heureuse de le finir enfin (pas contente du résultat mais bof)

Benoît posa son portable sur la table de chevet, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour voir dans l’obscurité. Sur l’autre lit, Fillon dormait comme un bébé, recroquevillé sur lui même avec la couverture à ses pieds.

De son lit, Benoît pouvait entendre la respiration difficile de Fillon, qui avait attrapé une légère grippe en camping, quand Copé lui a aspergé d’eau pendant la nuit et que Fillon avait manqué de s’étouffer. C’était une histoire qu’il avait entendu le matin suivant, surpris de voir un Fillon tremblotant et trois hommes bien trop fiers pour n’avoir rien à avoir là-dedans.

N’essayant même pas de cacher son sourire, il se leva doucement, marchant tranquillement vers la sortie de la chambre. Il tourna la poignée et referma la porte derrière lui.

Si il ne se trompait pas, la chambre d’Arnaud devrait être—

Avant qu’il puisse finir cette pensée, la porte à sa droite s’ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un Jean-François Copé encore somnolant. Il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la présence de Benoît, marchant en direction de la chambre que Benoît venait de quitter.

Donc la chambre à sa droite était celle de Copé et de Manuel. Cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi Copé semblait avoir été jeté hors de sa chambre—

La porte à sa gauche s’ouvrit et Emmanuel sortit, sa couverture en mains. Il regarda Benoît pendant un moment en silence, serrant le drap contre son torse, avant de continuer son chemin en rentrant dans la chambre de Manuel.

Benoît cligna des yeux. Bien sûr ; pour que Benoît puisse aller dormir avec Arnaud, ce dernier avait besoin de jeter Emmanuel dehors. Cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi il allait dans la chambre de _Manuel_ au lieu de simplement prendre la place de Benoît, mais avec le sommeil son cerveau marchait lentement. Il trouvera sûrement la réponse le jour suivant, une fois assez réveillé pour réfléchir.

Il alla rejoindre Arnaud.

* * *

 

Après le petit déjeuné, il décidèrent tous d’aller faire un dernier tour en ville. Leur vol était à midi, où ils devaient se rendre à l'aéroport le plus proche.

En ville, ils évitèrent de parler aux gens locaux, sachant pleinement qu’aucun d’eux était aimé ici. Et puis… ils avaient tous entendu les rumeurs à propos de la Corse et leurs habitants.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans la vieille ville, pour finir par languir sous le soleil, assis sur un banc en face de la plage. La mer turquoise était calme et transparente, comme à son habitude, et le sable fin était bondé de gens - de touristes qui bronzaient au soleil, qui jouaient dans l’eau réchauffée, ou qui faisaient de château de sable.

De temps en temps, un groupe de vieils hommes passaient devant eux, marmonnant dans un langage semblable à l’italien. Apparemment, ils critiquaient la présence de tant de touristes et des embouteillages qu’ils créaient…

Le groupe de politiciens décidèrent qu’ils feraient mieux de partir avant qu’on ne les remarque.

* * *

 

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau à l’hôtel pour préparer leurs valises. Benoît était en train de ranger une de ses chemises préférées quand il remarqua l’attitude bizarre de Fillion. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards en coins discrets, comme s’il essayait d’évaluer les mouvements de Benoît.

Benoît haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais aux toilettes, » dit-il, sachant que Fillon le suivait du regard.

Il se cacha donc dans les toilettes, la porte entrouverte, et regarda dans la chambre.

Fillon regardait son lit, attendit quelques secondes, et puis se déplaça le matelas. Benoît n’en croyait pas à ses yeux et oreilles : il entendit quelques pièces tomber au sol, mais c’étaient les notes colorées qui capturèrent son attention. L’argent volé !

Il retira son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Arnaud. Que devait-il faire ? Sauter sur l’occasion et reprendre l’argent par la force ? Ou peut-être devrait-il essayer de raisonner calmement avec Fillon ? (Il ignora la petite voix qui lui disait que raisonner avec Fillon était _impossible_.)

Finalement, avant qu’il puisse prendre une décision, la porte d’entrée de la chambre s’ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Il y avait plus d’une voix, et Benoît les reconnaissait toutes. Il sortit des toilettes juste à temps pour voir Poutou se jeter sur Fillon, tandis que Mélenchon lui arrachait l’argent volé des mains.

Copé s’était assis sur le lit confortablement. Il regardait la scène, un sourire vindicatif aux lèvres.

Les autres regardaient la scène debout, trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit.

* * *

 

Benoît cligna des yeux ; il sentait comme si quelque chose manquait. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu’ils s’étaient installés dans l’avion, et il sentait que quelque chose sortait de la normale.

Il tendit l’oreille.

Fillon se retrouvait quelques sièges devant eux, marmonnant encore du fait qu’ils avaient trouvé sa cachette pour l’argent. Copé étaient quelques sièges derrière celui-ci, bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique qui émanait de ses écouteurs.

Il pouvait entendre parfaitement la voix de Mélenchon qui résonnait presque dans tout l’avion. Il semblait faire un monologue à Poutou ; Benoît cru comprendre qu’il disait quelque chose d’émouvant sur le fait que Poutou était « le seul qu’il appréciait et tolérait du groupe », suivit de quelques insultes à propos de tout le monde.

Et puis, plus rien, à part les autres personnes présentes. Quelque chose clochait.

En se retournant, il comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Emmanuel, qu’il avait tellement l’habitude de l'entendre parler, s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Manuel. Ce dernier, qui lui semblait si morose en rentrant dans l’avion, devait être tout aussi fatigué, car il rejoint Emmanuel, sa tête posée sur celle de son cadet.

Benoît ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant la scène, capturant l’attention d’Arnaud qui ricana en regardant la scène.

« Tu rigoles bien fort pour quelqu’un qui a perdu un pari, » taquina Benoît avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le sourire d’Arnaud disparu ; il boude.

« Non mais, en fait, maintenant que j’y pense… Ils vont plutôt bien ensembles. Ils sont pareils, et probablement les seuls qui se tolèrent…

– Un pari c’est un pari ! N’essaies pas de t’enfuir !

– Mais je ne m’enfuis pas, » s’indigna-t-il. « Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux, ô grand vainqueur ? »

Benoît joua distraitement avec l’alliance qui trônait sur le doigt d’Arnaud, identique à la sienne. Il fit mine de penser.

« Hm, je ne sais pas. On verra quand on arrive à Paris.

– Bien sûr, » dit-il avec un sourire sous-entendu.

Il attrapa la main de Benoît et l’embrassa délicatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !!! Et après, bien évidemment, ils font comme s'ils n'avaient jamais passé des vacances ensembles. (et oui, sous-entendu, plus du tout. La seule chose que j'ai aimé dans ce chapitre c'est carrément le CHB.)  
> Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure complètement ooc. <3


End file.
